Code RED
by LinnyLibrarian
Summary: A bomber seems to be toying with NCIS, and the only 'lead' they have seem to have is a red-headed woman, Emma Rendall, who Gibbs has taken a particular interest in. Gibbs/OFC First NCIS fic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ('Jethro' to the director and a few select friends; 'Boss' to his crew and underlings; 'Gibbs' to mostly everyone else.), stood beside his car outside of the naval base. He was there to talk to a Daniel Collins, a petty officer third class, who was linked to a car bomb that was attached to a chief petty officer's car. Lucky no one was hurt, being that the bomb blew before the chief petty officer made it to him car. Poor timing, Abby had concluded. But Gibbs was going to drag Collins down for questioning, while he waited for the prints to come back from the Lab.

A charger, identical to his own, pulled up behind him and parked. A woman got out and smiled at him slightly.

Gibbs nodded to her and she started towards the building. He watched her. She was halfway to up the walk when an explosion ripped apart the entrance to the building.

The woman and Gibbs were both blown backwards. Gibbs smacked back into his car, whereas the women hit on her hands and knees, five feet or so back.

Gibbs was up and running towards the women. "Are you alright?" he called, the explosion still ringing in his ears.

The women gave no response.

He dropped to his knees in front of her. She looked up at him. Slowly, she raised her scraped up hands.

'_I'm fine_' she signed, guessing he had asked if she was alright. She looked away not really expecting him to understand or answer.

'_You're deaf?_' Gibbs signed back, after grabbing her arm.

'_You understand me?_' She signed franticly.

'_Yes_' Gibbs smiled, lifting her to her feet gently. '_Is anything hurt?'_

'_Not seriously_' she signed, turning towards the building. People were pouring out. '_My brother is in there_'

Gibbs took her arm and led her to his car. '_Stay right here, please. I'll be back_.'

At first she stared at him but then she nodded. He nodded back.

Gibbs climbed through the rumble, noticing that there were three bodies visible. All dead. "Anyone hurt?" he called. When no one answered, he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"DiNozzo" Tony's voice said, on the other line.

"Get down to the naval base. Another bomb. Deaths this time" Gibbs hung before Tony could respond.

As Gibbs was looking around, an armed seaman recruit, barely out of the academy came running into the room. "Hands up. Indentify yourself"

Gibbs obeyed. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS"

"How did NCIS get here so quickly?" the recruit wanted to know.

"He was Already here" a new voice said. It was a Master Chief Petty Officer. "Is this related Jethro?"

"I don't know yet, Michael" Gibbs said, lowering his arms. He continued with his investigation.

"I think your team just arrived" Michael said a few minutes later, nodding towards the drive. Gibbs stepped over what was left of the wall and headed out.

The women he had left by his car was being yelled at by a petty officer. Gibbs jogged over quickly. "What are going on?"

"Sir, she was hurt by the bomb" the officer said, giving Gibbs in his NCIS garb a once over. "She can't hear me and has at least a few cuts and bruises."

'_Tell him!_' she signed frustrated. '_Tell him that I am deaf. Tell him, I was born deaf_'

"She was born deaf" Gibbs said, "She's fine. I'll take care of her."

The petty officer nodded and ran off to help get people out of the building.

Tony, McGee and Ziva came up on the scene of the women signing something to Gibbs, who nodded. "Boss?" Tony ventured.

Gibbs turned. "Process the scene, send everything to the lab and make sure those bodies get to Ducky ASAP."

"Yeah, boss" Tony said, leading them towards the hole in the wall.

"Where are you going, Boss?" McGee asked.

"I need to talk with…" Gibbs turned to the woman and signed. '_What's your name?_'

'_Emma Rendall'_ the women signed.

"Emma" Gibbs repeated and turned to his crew. "I have to talk with Emma. She's deaf and no one seems to be able to sign here"

"Hey, Ziva" Gibbs called, get into his car. "Find anyone who is related to a Emma Rendall." She nodded.

Gibbs pulled out and Emma followed him in her car. She refused to leave it behind. He had her waved into the parking lot, past the annoyed looking security guard and then led her towards the back entrance of the building. He waved a pass at the guard and started to the elevator.

'_I have someone I think you'd like to meet_' he pressed the up button and when the door opened he took her to the lab. Knocking he called, "Abby?"

Abby turned to him, "Hi ya Gibbs? I don't have anything yet"

Gibbs signed, '_I'd like you to meet Emma._'

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Abby asked, noting that Emma was a redhead.

Gibbs looked surprised. "No. She's…she was at the bombing. She's deaf"

"Oh" Abby said. '_Hi_' Abby shook Emma's hand. '_I'm Abby'_

'_Hello, Abby' _Emma signed. She turned to Gibbs. '_Is it policy to have people who know ASL on staff?_'

'_No'_ Gibbs signed. '_Abby's parents were deaf so she was forced to learn'_

'_Why did you learn?' _Emma asked.

'_Marine' _Gibbs smiled. '_Stay with Abby while I figure out what's going on and find your brother.' _Gibbs disappeared.

Emma turned to Abby. '_Is he always so…?'_

'_With me? Yep. Not with others though'_ Abby pulled an extra chair over to her computer and sat down, indicating that Emma should too. Then she continued, '_Though the fact that you are deaf and he likes to play hero, might have something to do with it.' _She paused. '_That and you're a redhead.'_

Emma touched her hair. It was slightly curly and cut in layers just past her shoulders. '_What's wrong with my hair?' _

'_Nothing! I really like it, by the way-'_

'_Thank you'_

'_-But Gibbs has a thing for redheads'_

'_A 'thing'?'_

'_He really likes redheads' _Abby signed, with a grin. '_All three of his wives were all redheads. And the director is also a redhead. They had a thing.'_

'_Three wives – Director? He slept with the director of NCIS? His boss?'_

'_She wasn't his boss then' _Abby signed. '_Really, he's not a bad guy. But most people just can't or won't understand him.'_

'_So how does his current wife deal with all this?'_

'_He doesn't have one. He had four wives but his first died'_

Emma frowned. '_How?'_

Abby paused, uncertain, then signed,_ 'Drug Dealer killed her and their daughter'_

Emma's eyes widened. '_No!'_

'_Gibbs got the guy though' _Abby signed, grabbing her drink. '_Gibbs has dealt with it as well as he could. He's really a great guy. He'd never cheat or anything. People just don't see him right. They all think he's a gruff, bossy, ex-marine who get's his kicks by ordering them around. Really, he's just single minded and dedicated to his work.' _

Emma smiled. '_He saved me from being dragged to a medic' _Emma told Abby the whole story.

'_That's Gibbs' _Abby signed. '_He's really a sweet old guy' _

Emma laughed. '_Abby, are you too-?'_

'_Me and Gibbs? NO! He's like my big brother or dad or something' _Abby smiled. '_I thought you'd just like to know about him.' _

Emma smirked. _'Are you trying to set me up, Abby?' _

'_Just-Kinda-Maybe-well-'Abby_ started, she turned as Ducky walked in, thankful for the interruption.

"Ducky" said Abby. She signed introductions to Emma.

Emma waved.

"Hello, Ms. Rendall?" Ducky said.

Emma nodded as Abby said, "Yep." Abby turned to Emma. '_You read lips'_

'_Quite well' _Emma smiled, sweetly. '_Tell him, it's a pleasure to meet him.'_

Abby relayed to message.

"She's deaf?" Ducky said. "Poor girl. I once-"

Abby cut him off before he could go into one of his stories. "Ducky, was there a reason you can to see me?"

"Oh yes, Jethro sent me to check on Ms. Rendall" Ducky said with a smile. "He said she was a little banged up after the bomb that went off at the naval base."

'_I'm fine'_ Emma signed. "She says she's fine" Abby repeated.

"Let me, as the doctor, decide that, my dear" Ducky said, pulling his bag up and setting it on Abby's computer desk. "Let me see what's wrong." Ducky looked at her torn up palms and knees. He cleaned both and wrapped a loose bandage over her knees. The he looked at her cheek. He cleaned the abrasion there and the one on her forehead. The one on her forehead he put a bandage over. "There, my dear" he said, stepping back. "It's a pleasure to have a breathing patient" Emma just smiled.

"Well, I must get back to work" Ducky gave quick goodbye to both women and disappeared.

'_Why are most of his patients not breathing?'_ Emma asked.

'_Ducky's the coroner' _Abby signed, watching Emma's eyebrows rise.

'_Why do you call him Ducky?' _

'_His real name is Donald Mallard' _Abby signed, laughing.

Emma snorted.

"Yeah, I know" Abby said. Then she added in sign. '_Do you mind if I process some things?'_

'_Not at all'_ Emma signed, rolling her chair towards the wall. '_Don't let me keep you from your work'_

Abby went to work, while Emma watched her.

After scanning through some computer files, Abby jumped and turned to Emma.

'_What?' _Emma asked confused.

'_I found a print match!' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs walked in. "Got anything Abs?" he asked.

Abby turned to him. _'How do you always know'_ she signed.

'_Not deaf, Abby' _Gibbs signed.

"Right, sorry" Abby turned to the computer. "The print belongs to Daniel Collins"

"You're a genius, Abby" Gibbs kissed her cheek. "You have now proved he did it." He flipped open his phone. "DiNozzo, get Collins" He snapped the phone shut before Tony could respond.

Turning, Gibbs signed, '_You're brothers, Stephen and Benjamin, are here to see you. Both are fine. Come on' _

Abby smiled, signing, '_It was great to meet you, Emma. I hope we can talk again sometime.'_

Emma pulled a pen from her purse. She wrote her name and number down on a scrap piece of paper from in her purse and handed it to Abby.

'_Sure' _Abby said. _'I'll text you'_

Emma followed Gibbs to the elevator. '_You're brother, Benjamin, is a Marine'_

'_Just like you' _Emma nodded.

Gibbs smiled.

'_So was Abby telling the truth? About you and her?'_

'_What did she say?'_

'_It's a big brother and little sister relationship' _

'_Yeah'_

'_What about redheads?'_ Emma smiled innocently.

Gibbs hit the emergency brake. The elevator snapped to a halt, causing Emma to grab the rail. '_What did she say about redheads?' _He had his stern interrogator's face on but he couldn't stop his eyes from sparkling.

'_Just that you had a thing for redheads' _Emma shrugged. '_She told me…that you probably saved me because you're protective and because I'm a redhead.' _She ran a hand through her hair. His eyes followed her movements. _'So is it true?'_

Gibbs froze for a moment, then leaned around her and hit the brake button again. '_It might have had something to do with it' _He signed as the doors opened.

He led Emma towards the bullpen. Two men, both in military uniform, paced, stopping when they saw Gibbs with Emma.

"Emma!" one yelled, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I thought you were dead. You were supposed to meet me in the entrance and…when I couldn't find you…"

"She can't hear you, Stephen and she can't read your lips when you're smothering her" the other man said.

Stephen stepped back from his sister. She signed. '_I'm sorry' _

'_Don't be sorry, Em' _the other signed, before hugging her.

"Thank you, sir" Stephen said, reaching to shake Gibbs' hand. "For finding her."

"She's not a lost puppy, Stephen" the other one said.

"But she is deaf and unable to communicate with people can't sign, Ben" Stephen snapped.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs said, taking Stephen's still outstretched hand, bringing their attention back to him. He caught Emma rolling her eyes.

"Stephen Rendall" Stephen said, shaking Gibbs' hand.

"Benjamin Rendall" Ben said, releasing his sister to shake Gibbs' hand.

Emma moved around so she could read everyone's lips as they talked.

Gibbs, as he shook Ben's hand, said, "Semper Fi"

Ben beamed slightly, making Emma smile. "Semper Fi!"

"I was a marine till I came here to NCIS"

"Gunnery Sergeant" Ben said, nodding to him. "I know of you, sir. Shame what happened with your family."

Gibbs calmed suddenly, though no one but Emma noticed.

She grabbed Ben's hand before he continued. '_You have to get home to Allison? I know how she gets when you're late.'_

Ben glanced at his watch and nodded. '_Right, I'll see you later, Em'_

Emma nodded and gave him a hug, before he nodded to Gibbs and left.

Stephen turned. "I guess I have to go back and help them figure what's going on. Sorry about lunch, Em."

'_Another time?' _she asked.

"Sure" Stephen said, giving her a hug. "Talk with you later" He nodded to Gibbs, who nodded back and left.

Emma turned to Gibbs, who said, '_They don't like each other much'_

'_They don't agree on…just about everything' _Emma signed. '_Expecally when it comes to me. Ben always treats me like I am capable but Stephen still treats me like I'm five.'_

'_But he won't sign to you' _

'_He never learned'_

Gibbs stopped. "What?" he said, causing his team to turn to look at him. '_He's your brother'_

'_He tried for a while then got sick of it. My mom taught me to read lips for him. She also taught me to talk but…' _

'_How does he understand you?' _

'_I mouth things to him for the most part, when I sign. Some things he understands too' _Emma shrugged. _'That was one of the biggest things that made Ben so mad.'_

'_Understandably' _Gibbs said.

'_Can I go then?' _she asked after a minute of silence.

Gibbs, who couldn't think of a way to keep her, nodded. She started away when he caught her arm. She turned. '_In case I need to talk to you. Do you have a number? Phone number?' _

'_You'll have to text me' _she signed but pulled out a pen.

He searched his pocket for a piece of paper. "Paper?" he called to his team.

Ziva grabbed a sticky note from her desk and handed it to him. Emma signed '_Thank you' _to Ziva before writing her number out.

Gibbs glanced at Ziva. "She said, thank you"

Ziva nodded.

As Emma handed Gibbs the number she asked, '_Are you going to introduce me so I at least know who they are?' _

Gibbs nodded. He pointed to Ziva and said as he signed, '_Ziva David'. _Then he pointed to McGee, who was typing obviously. '_Timothy McGee' _ McGee looked up when Gibbs said his name. Gibbs then pointed to Tony. '_Tony DiNozzo'. _Then he added in sign only. '_Stay away from him'_

"What did you say about me?" Tony asked.

'_Why?' _Emma asked.

'_He's a playboy'_

'_So' _Emma said, tilting her head to the side. '_What does it matter to you?' _

Gibbs stopped for a moment. '_I'm protective' _

'_And you're in love with my hair' _she laughed, playing with her hair.

Tony slid his chair closer to McGee and whisper, "Any idea what they're saying?"

McGee looked up. "I can't sign"

Gibbs grabbed a strand of her hair. '_It's a lovely color' _

Emma really laughed this time.

"Are they flirting?" Tony asked in a whisper.

"I told you, I can't sign, Tony" McGee said.

Emma turned and walked to the elevator. The moment the door closed, Gibbs turned. "How do you text?"

"What are we texting, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Nothing" Gibbs said, sitting down at his desk. He pulled out his cell. "I need to know how to text"

McGee and Tony exchanged a look.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Tony asked, before he could stop himself, while McGee was showing Gibbs how to text. Gibbs gave him a look and Tony hit himself in the back of the head. "I'll take that as a no"

"Take it as a none-of-your-business DiNozzo!"

* * *

Emma was in her car on her way home when a text came through to her phone, which was in her cup holder. It was vibrating and flashing bright red and blue colors. She picked it up and flipped it open. A new number had texted her.

_Emma, it's Gibbs. I was wondering if you want to go to dinner. Text me back. –Gibbs_

She laughed, hitting the reply button.

_Gibbs: sure. 8 o'clock alright with you? My address is 231 Marin Rd. – Em_

* * *

Gibbs was sitting at his desk filling out papers when his cell went off. He grabbed it. "Gibbs" It rang again.

"Text message, Boss" McGee called.

"Hit the read button" Tony added.

Gibbs looked down at his phone and hit the button; it took him holding the phone back to read it. "Reply" Gibbs said, aloud as he hit the button and typed on his phone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_I love Gibbs and lack of tech savy-ness. You may have noticed that the story is a lot of dialog, if you don't like it, you're not going to like this story. I'm working on a possible sequal and if I do, then I hope to have more action mixed witht the dialog. _

_I have had a few comments on that fact that Abby was really open when Emma, especially about Gibbs and his past. I have two reasons for this. One - I tried to make it that Abby and Emma had this instant connect and I don't think I did a good job showing that. Two - Emma needs to know what Gibbs is the way he is in certains areas of his life and Abby was the most open character, so she was best to have inform Emma about the stuff I needed her know. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone. _

_I hope you've enjoyed it so far. *bows* Your faithful writer.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pulling up in front of the address Emma had given him, Gibbs turned off the car. He walked up and climbed the porch steps. It was a cute little white house on a road full of cute little white houses. Unsure what else to do, Gibbs rang the doorbell. He heard nothing but a moment later the door opened.

Emma smiled and waved him in. She was in a black silk dress. It was pretty. '_Wait here' _she said, running back down the hall. He noticed she was barefoot.

Gibbs, unable to stop his curiously, reached out the door and hit the door bell. Bright lights in every room, started to flash. He could hear her coming back down the hall. She stopped and looked at him. '_Sorry' _he closed the door.

Emma laughed and disappeared back down the hall.

Walking into the room to his left, Gibbs saw that ever inch of wall space not taken up by a big screen TV was covered with bookshelves. And every shelf was covered in books. The rooms' center was sparse compared to the walls: Only a couch, coffee table, one brown leather chair and an end table.

Crossing the hall from the living room, he found a dining room, with places for six. The dining room connected to a very modern kitchen. Following the doors, he found a closest, bathroom, stairs and a music room.

The music room surprised him. He walked in and ran his fingers over the grand piano.

Gibbs was too busy looked around to notice Holly come into the room. He turned when she touched his arm. He signed, '_A music room?'_

Emma slid past him and sat down at the piano. She turned to him and said, in a quiet, strange voice. "My mother taught me to play" she snorted, lightly, as she laid hands over the keys. "I saw her when I was young. I begged her to show me. She taught me to read music." Then she began to play the first thing that came to mind, 'Chopsticks'.

Gibbs had to move closer to hear her talk over the piano. "I have no idea how it, or I, for that matter, sound. But I know the notes are right." She turned to look at him, when she done. "Would you like me to go back to signing?"

He shook his head. "Whatever you want" he said, then he signed it.

She smiled, "Shall we?" She grabbed her purse as they passed the door.

"Hey" he said, catching her arm. "It's cold out there" He slid his coat off and put it over her shoulders.

"I can get my own" she said, starting down the hall.

"No" Gibbs caught her arm. "It's fine. I like it on you"

She fingered the arm of the coat and ran her fingers over the insignia on the side. "Your marine coat. My brother was right: Gunnery Sergeant"

Gibbs pulled the door closed, testing the lock, and led her to his car. He opened the door, like a gentleman, and shut it behind her before getting in himself. As he turned the key, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"That's a secret" he said, signing secret, as he pulled out onto the road.

Emma nodded and stared out the window. Gibbs glanced at her often, wondering how it would really be like to be in complete silence.

When they pulled in and Gibbs parked, Emma signed, '_A boat?' _

'_I like boats' _Gibbs signed, taking her hand.

When they sat down, Emma noticed that the place was filled with people in Military uniforms. Gibbs noticed her gaze and when it fell on him again he said, "Military gets a discount"

She laughed. Gibbs noticed that her laugh was sweet sounding and quiet. He wished, suddenly, that she could hear what she sounded like when she laughed.

"What do you like?" he asked, indicating the Menu.

'_I would have been fine with pizza and a movie' _Emma said, before grabbing the menu and opening it flat on the paper. She looked up at him and added, '_But at least this was thoughtful.'_

Gibbs smiled, looking down at him menu. He realized that she may trust him to hear her speak but she wasn't going to do it around anyone else. He felt proud that she would trust him.

When he looked up again, the waiter appeared. Gibbs looked at Emma and she signed over her order, which he relayed along with his own. The waiter nodded, taking the menus and disappearing.

"So, you know what I do," Gibbs said, "But what do you do?"

'_I teach at a school for the deaf' _Emma signed.

The waiter appeared with a bottle of red wine. He set it in the ice bucket, and the two glasses on the table. Then he walked away.

Gibbs poured then both a glass and slid Emma one.

'_Thank you' _she signed, then added, '_You are a ex-marine-'_

"No" he said, stopping her. "There is no such thing as a ex marine. Once a marine, always a marine. I am a retired marine." He sipped his wine.

'_You retired when your wife died?' _Emma ventured.

When Gibbs was slow to respond, Emma added, '_Forget I asked, It's not really first date appropriate' _

Gibbs shook his head, "It's fine" He paused, then added, "You said first date. Will there be a second date?"

Emma blushed. '_I don't know'_

"You'll let me know, when you do?" Gibbs asked, with a smile.

She nodded, laughing.

Thinking, Gibbs decided to tell her. She had showed she trusted him. He didn't know why but he felt he could tell her. "My wife, Shannon, and our daughter, Kelly," he started, fighting back emotion. "were killed by a Mexican drug dealer when I was in desert storm."

'_He killed them when you were away?' _Emma looked truly sad. '_That is cowardice, to kill unarmed people when the one who could protect them is protecting others as he has promised to do.' _

"I should have been there" Gibbs said, wiping his eyes.

"No" Emma said, taking his hand. "You couldn't have known what he would do. It wasn't your fault, Gibbs"

"When I got back" he stopped, looking at her. Her hand was still on his wrist that was setting on the table. '_This can't leave this table. No one can know'_

Emma nodded, feeling the urge to ask who the deaf girl was going to tell but decided against it.

'_When I got back, I got tracked down who did it. I got the case file, went to Mexico and…' _Gibbs stopped, his hands falling to rest on the table.

Emma grabbed one of his hands in both of hers for a moment and squeezed. '_Any real man would do the same. That…monster deserved whatever happened to him.' _She looked him directly in the eyes as she said, "No man like that, one who would murder innocent people, should be allowed to live."

Gibbs nodded, his heart was heavy, thinking about his dead wife and daughter.

After trying to get his attention with signs, she said, "Gibbs"

"Jethro" Gibbs corrected, without thinking. He signed it.

She smiled at him then jumped. Digging through her purse she pulled out her cell phone. Her smiled grew as she read the message.

Emma slid her phone back and looked at Gibbs. '_Abby asked if I wanted to go out with her and your crew tomorrow when they go out for a drink after work.' _She paused then added, '_She says, and I quote, 'tell Gibbs and ask if he wants to come'' _Emma laughed. '_How did she know you were with me?'_

Gibbs reached into his pants pocket and flipped open his phone. He showed Emma the missed calls, fifteen, all from Abby. "Rule number three, never be unreachable. Abby, I'm sure, tried my house too. She could only conclude that I was with someone or I would have answered her."

'_You have rules?' _Emma asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Rule one: Never let suspects stay together and never screw over your partner."

'_That's two'_

Gibbs ignored her and continued, " Rule two: Always wear gloves at a crime scene. Rule three: Don't believe what you're told. Double check and never be unreachable. Rule four: If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second-best is to tell one other person. There is no third-best. Rule five: never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness. Rule seven: Always be specific when you lie."

Emma laughed then added, '_You skipped six'_

Shrugging, Gibbs continued, "Rule eight: Never take anything for granted. Rule nine: Never go anywhere without a knife."

'_Are you saying you have a knife on you?' _

Gibbs nodded. "Rule thirteen: Never date a coworker"

'_You skipped a few'_

"Rule fifteen: Always work as a team. Rule eighteen: It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission. Rule twenty two: Never, ever bother me in interrogation. Rule twenty three: Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live."

'_Really?' _Emma laughed. '_You are missing a few rules'_

Gibbs shrugged, "I invent them as I go" He took a sip of wine. "Oh, I believe Tony has a rule about not marrying girls who eat more than you."

'_Has he ever been married?' _

"No"

'_Figures' _Emma laughed; she sipped her wine for a minute. '_You broke one of your own rule apparently'_

Gibbs looked up. "What?"

'_Rule thirteen' _Emma smiled, at his look. '_The director, I believe I was informed.'_

'_She wasn't the director at the time' _He signed, hoping to keep form being 'overheard'.

'_But she was your coworker?'_

'_Yes, but-'_

'_You broke your own rule' _Emma pointed at him. "Shame" she laughed.

"You've never dated a coworker?"

'_Yes but I don't have the rule'_

"Do I take it didn't pan out?"

'_You could say that' _She took a sip of her wine. '_He decided I was too much work.'_

"What?" Gibbs asked, confused and a tad shocked.

'_My father is a retired marine. I have one brother in the navy and one is the marines. Would you want to date me?' _

The question hung in the air. Gibbs looked at her for a moment. "Yes"

Just then their meal arrived. They ate in silence. "Do you want to go?" he asked, after their plates had been taken away.

Emma nodded, standing up. She grabbed her purse and Gibbs' coat. She held it out to him.

Gibbs took it and slid into it. Then he took her arm and they walked out. He had paid in advance so the host just waved as they exited.

She started towards the car but he pulled her back and started down the boardwalk. She began shivering before they had made it far. Gibbs pulled his coat open and pulled her close, wrapping the coat around her.

Emma rested her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She smiled.

For Gibbs, walking on the boardwalk like this brought back memories of Sharron. It was strange that this woman, who he had just met, could bring up so many memories and so much emotion. None of his other wives made ever made him think of Shannon like Emma did. The others were loud, land bound women but Shannon (and Emma, it appeared) were quiet, passionate, sea lovers.

Emma closed her eyes as they walked, letting Gibbs carry her away. She trusted him, strangely, more than she had ever trusted anyone but her immediate family.

Gibbs looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed. He squeezed her gently and asked, once she was looking up at him, "Tired?"

She shook her head, '_I'm fine.'_ She signed. '_I was just thinking'_

"About?" he asked, they were nearing the end of the peer, where there was a single, unoccupied, bench. He set her down, close to him, so she wouldn't freeze.

'_About trust'_ she admitted, glancing at him.

"What about trust?"

'_I was just thinking' _Emma started, slowly. '_I was thinking, I really trust you. I don't know why. There is really no reason but I do…' _She looked up to his eyes. '_I think I really do like you. You're… different.'_

"I know" Gibbs whispered, then he looked up at her eyes. "I mean, I know what you mean." He paused, and then, unlike ever before, he broke. Spilling like a dam. "I don't trust anyone too close. I can't. I try but something in me just makes me clam up. I loved Sharron and Kelly so much. At first after they died, I didn't want any one to love me and I was sure that I couldn't love anyone" He paused to breathe a moment. "I couldn't love like I was suppose too. I couldn't love my wives, any of them, after Sharron, properly. My marriages suffered and died."

When he didn't continue Emma asked, '_Why so many?'_

"I kept hoping one of them would be different"

'_You loved them' _Emma said, '_I would have been shocked if you had moved on quickly.'_

"I-I" Gibbs stopped, tears actually falling.

"I understand" she whispered, surprisingly sweet sounding. Emma wrapped her arms around him, bringing his to her gently.

For the first time since Kelly was born, Gibbs cried in a woman's arms. He rested his head on Emma's shoulder,sobbing against her neck. She rocked him, tears falling, in sympathy and compassion.

After quite sometime, Gibbs raised him head. Her hands, that had been around him, he took in his. "You cried" he said, shifting to hold her two small hands in his so he could wipe her tears with his free hand. His free hand came to rest behind her head, as the other drew small circles on the back of her hands. "I'm sorry I made you cry"

"Don't be sorry" she whispered, since she couldn't bring herself to pull her hand back from him. "You're rules say that sorry is a sign of weakness"

Gibbs laughed for a second and said, "Maybe I'm weak"

She shook her head.

He stared at her for a long minute, just stroking her hand gently. Her eyes, he noticed, were blue like his. Slowly, unnoticed by either, they leaned forward. When their lips met, both melted into each others arms.

Emma's hands were in his hair, enjoying the feel of the silver hair beneath her fingers.

His hand moved to her side, with one still supporting her neck gently.

After a minute or two, they pulled apart.

"I don't want to replace Shannon or Kelly, Jethro" she whispered, slightly breathless. "I just want to be in your life, for as long as I can."

Gibbs smiled. "Do you think they'll be a second date?"

Pulling her hands back, with a smile, '_Most definitely' _she signed, before letting her hands rest on his.

* * *

_Author Note: _

_I'm not sure how much I like this chapter. I think Gibbs is a bit un-Gibbs like. I beg you all to forgive me.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day when quickly and before they all knew it, it was nearly ten (PM). As the team was closing down for the night, Abby came hoping out of the elevator. She wore her usually black trench coat and backpack. Stopping in front of Gibbs' desk, she asked, "Are you coming?"

"Gibbs never comes, Abby" Tony said, pulling on his coat.

"Not completely true" McGee said, turning off his desk light.

"When is the last time he came along, Probie?" Tony asked.

"I was planning on it Abs" Gibbs said, turning out his light and starting for the elevator.

The others hurried after him. All five crammed into the elevator.

Gibbs nodded to the others as he went for his car, not having ridden to work with anyone, like the other four had. He followed them out of the parking lot, but turned to opposite direction of the club.

Two blocks down the road, Gibbs' phone began to go off. Sighing, he pulled it out.

It was a phone call, not a text, so he knew it had to be one of his crew. Probably Abby.

Sighing again, louder this time, he flipped the phone open. "Gibbs"

"GIBBS!" came Abby's voice, whiner than he normally heard her. "Where are you going? You said you were coming"

In the background Tony could be heard saying, "One round says he won't be there"

"You're on" Abby replied before turning her attention back to the phone and Gibbs. "Don't make me lose, Gibbs"

"I'll be there, Abs" Gibbs laughed, closing his phone. He hoped Abby would up the stacks.

Ten minutes later, he pulled up in front of Emma's. He got out and ran up to the door. Pressing the doorbell, Gibbs waited.

Emma popped her head out the door a minute later. "I'll be right there" She said, before closing the door.

Gibbs looked up at the sky. Stars were shining all around. He wondered what had stopped him from running like he always had done. The moment someone saw a 'weakness' in him, he always cut and run. Normal protocol for Gibbs involved no emotion and the term of 'bastard' as his best description. He would never let anyone see him while he cried, let alone cry on their shoulder. But he had.

The door opened and Emma came out.

For the first time, Gibbs noticed how thin Emma really was. She was wearing blue jeans and pale purple t-shirt with a tan spring jacket. Gibbs bet he could wrap his arms around her and still cross his arms, she was so thin. Grabbing the door knob, checking the lock, he thought, well maybe not all the way.

When he turned back to her, she signed, '_Are you going to do that every time you're here?'_

"As long as I'm around" he said, leading her to the car.

He again was very gentlemanly about the doors. When they were almost to the club, Gibbs asked, "So how did lunch with your brother go?"

"He only got my order wrong once" she said, unable to sign to him since he wouldn't be able to watch her like she could him.

"How many times has he got it wrong before?"

"Quite a few" Emma said.

"Nice" Gibbs whispered, pulling into parking lot.

He could see the other two cars they had brought. Seeing as the cars were empty, they must have decided not to wait; which was fine by Gibbs.

Leading her to the entrance the bouncer didn't bother to ID Gibbs but he did give them both a once over. He stopped Emma, "ID, sugar?"

Emma reached into her purse, pulled out her ID and showed it to the bouncer. Looking at it and then Emma. He waved them inside.

Gibbs signed, '_I always thought it was rude to ask a woman her age'_, as they walked in.

'_It is' _she signed. She gave him a look. '_Forty-two, Jethro' _Gibbs gave her a sarcastic oh-really-look. She handed him her ID, which she hadn't put her away yet, and started towards the team.

Gibbs looked up, still not believing she was really forty-two. He started after her, noticing that a drunk was calling to her and she obviously couldn't hear him. Gibbs caught up and wrapped his arm around Emma's thin waist, which she didn't even seem to notice, expect that she put her hand over his, and they kept walking.

Tony looked visibly shocked upon seeing, not only his boss but a female, who's waist was encircled by said boss' arm.

As they got closer, Abby could be heard saying, "Give me the money and order the drinks, Tony"

"You had inside information" Tony whined as he flagged down the waitress.

Gibbs, who rarely went to bars, pulled chairs over for them both, silently thankful for Emma who couldn't hear the nasty loud music that was playing. He helped Emma into her chair, too gentlemanly for a bar, and then sat down.

'_Hey, Emma' _Abby said, leaning over to hug her.

Emma hugged her back. '_Hey_' she signed.

"So, um, Hi… Emma, right?" Tony said, waving to Emma as he was still trying to get the waitresses attention.

She smiled, waving back. '_Hello, Tony' _she signed.

"She says, hello, Tony" Abby and Gibbs said together.

"She can read lips really well" Abby said, waving over the waitress for Tony.

The waitress came over, "What can I get for you?"

"Beer" Tony and Abby said.

"Diet Coke" McGee said.

"Nothing" Ziva said.

"Bourbon" Gibbs said, signing to Emma, who replied with 'Georgia Iced Tea'. Gibbs relayed her order and the waitress walked away.

"Stressful day?" Tony asked.

'_Try teaching deaf ten years olds of twenty-one years' _Emma explained. _'It wears on you'_

The drinks arrived as Abby relayed the story. When Tony learned how long she had been teaching he spit his beers slightly. "You're lying! Twenty-one years?!"

Emma laughed, nudging Gibbs, '_Show him' _She indicated her ID which he still held. Shaking his head, Gibbs leaned over with her ID to show Tony, which the others looked on.

"That makes you, forty-two" Tony said, as Gibbs handed Emma back her ID (which got him a quick kiss on the cheek)

Emma nodded to him. '_Look good, do I, Tony_?' she signed, causing both Abby and Gibbs to snort into their drinks. Emma smiled as she took a sip.

Gibbs relayed that one with a little more than needed warning in his voice. "Yes" Tony answered, after a pause. "I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend"

"He said it was not your business, Tony" Ziva said.

"Not that they weren't together" McGee added.

"What Gibbs does is Gibbs' business" Abby said.

"Hey, I am sitting here" Gibbs grumbled. Normally he'd want to hit DiNozzo for such comments but right now it seemed like to much work.

'_I'm sorry'_ Emma signed, seeing that she was the problem. Or at least, her actions.

"Don't be" Gibbs whispered, squeezing her hand and bringing it to rest on his thigh. An action that did not go unnoticed by any of the team, though they all choose to tastefully ignore it.

The night was filled with the team asking as many questions as they could about 'Gibbs' new girl'. When they all finally decided to leave, Abby and Tony were wasted. McGee was instructed to take Abby home. Ziva agreed, unhappily, to drop Tony off on her way home.

Gibbs was holding the arm of a very tired Emma as he waved goodbye to his team. As he helped her into the car, she asked, '_Do I really look too good to be forty-two?'_

He climbed in, stabbed the ignition and drove towards her house. He gave her a look and found her looking at him. "You already asked that" he said.

"I asked Tony that" she said, turning to watch him better.

He glanced at her again. "Yes, I think you do look to good to be forty-two" He smiled. "But you already knew that. Or else you would have never shown us your ID."

"What are you saying?" asked Emma.

"Just that you don't need me to tell you you're attractive"

"Need? No. Want? Yes" she said, "Surely you know the difference"

Gibbs didn't say a word till they were already at her house. She was quiet and was out of the car before Gibbs could even turn the car off. Leaving it running, he ran after her up the steps.

Catching Emma's arm, Gibbs turned her to face him. "I think you are very beautiful"

Emma smiled. '_Thank you'_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sitting at his desk, Gibbs looked up as Tony came in from the elevator. He looked sick. "Hang over, Tony?"

"Yes" Tony whimpered, laying his head on his desk. "Why didn't anyone stop me?"

"You're a grown adult" McGee said, coming past Tony's desk to his own. "You should be able to stop yourself"

"But-OH!" Groaning, Tony whined, "How much did I drink last night?"

"How are we sup-" Gibbs started before Ziva interrupted him as she came in.

"Eighteen and a half beers in four hours" she said, leaning her stuff again the wall as she sat down.

"Only you would pay that close attention, Ziva" Tony said.

Gibbs cell rang. "Gibbs?" he said. "Be right there Abs" He hung up. "Abby found something in the debris."

"Did she sound…OK?" Tony asked.

"She sounded like she always sounds" Gibbs said heading down.

Gibbs arrived in Abby's lab a few minutes later. "Whatcha got for me Abby?"

"I found the bomb" she said, turning to him. "It took some searching and rebuilding and puzzle solving-"

"Abby!" Gibbs snapped, handing her the Caf-pow he had brought her. "The point"

"Right, sorry" Abby said, walking over to her table. "I was able to make a recreation of the blast. The bomb was hidden under the bench, in a leather suitcase. Very unoriginal."

"Anything that can help us?"

"Who ever did this bomb, made it in a hurry and was very sloppy"

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs kissed her cheek. "Call me if you find anything else"

* * *

"Any idea who the next target is?" came Sergeant Major Benjamin Rendall's voice. Ben had taken over the Marine's contact with NCIS. No one really wanted to deal with Gibbs so Ben volunteered. Secretly, he did it just to keep tabs on the man was rumored to be seeing his sister.

"We are still looking for a connection between the two bombings" Gibbs said. "Till we know for sure that they were connected, we can't know who is the next target" His cell rang. "One moment" he said, answering the phone. "Thanks, Duck" Gibbs hung up and looked back at plasma.

"News?" Ben asked.

"One of the bodies from the second bomb is Daniel Collins"

"Meaning he probably didn't set the second bomb"

"He didn't seem the suicide bomber type" Gibbs said.

"So now the question is who killed Collins and why?"

"I'll call you as soon as we know more" Gibbs said.

"One last thing, on a more personal note" Ben said. "Are the rumors I have been hearing around true? Are you really dating my sister…Sir?"

Gibbs, who was shot a look by both Jenny (who was standing just next to him) and the MTAC operator, took a breath and then replied. "Yes, Ben" Gibbs just wanted this over with.

Ben nodded. "Don't you hurt her"

"I have no intention of doing so" Gibbs responded. "I'll call you when we have anything" He gave the kill signal. The communication ended.

"You are seeing Sergeant Major Benjamin Rendall's sister?" Jenny snapped, turning to him. "The one you 'saved' from the bomb?"

"Yes, Jen" Gibbs said, handing his com back to the operator.

"Looking for ex-wife number four, Jethro?" Jenny called, following him out of MTAC and down the stairs, to where his team was waiting.

Gibbs sighed. "I do not believe who I am dating is any of your business, Jen"

"What are you thinking?" Jenny yelled. "Jethro, she is a witness in an open case. You can't just start a relationship with her"

"This has nothing to do with the investigation, Jen" Gibbs snapped, turning on her. "It doesn't matter what I do when I am on my own time and as far as we know, there is no connection between Emma and this case. She happened to be there, end of story"

Jen sighed, and turned on her heel. She was up the stairs and to her office before anyone spoke.

"Something wrong boss?" Tony asked, cautiously.

"We need to figure out who set this bomb and killed Collins"

"Collins's dead?" McGee said, confused.

"Ducky confirmed one of the dead navy bodies is Daniel Collins" Gibbs said, sitting down at his computer.

"But he did the first bombing" McGee said. "I thought he would have been response for the second one"

"We don't know for sure that he isn't but Collins never seemed to me to be a suicide bomber"

"So who would want to kill Collins?" McGee asked.

"That's what you and Ziva are going to find out" Gibbs said, standing.

A messenger boy came running out. "Special Agent Gibbs, you have a package, sir"

Gibbs took the packet and signed for it. The messenger ran for the elevator. Gibbs pulled a knife out of his ankle holster and slit it into box. Opening it carefully, he took a step back.

Everyone looked into the box. A bomb set to a timer. Ten seconds.

"BOMB!" Ziva and Gibbs yelled together, running for cover. The other agents on the floor had heard them yell and hit the ground.

The team had made it just around the wall when the box blew up. It torn the bullpen apart. "Guess we know who the next target was, Boss" McGee said, lifting his head up from the ground.

"Yeah, us" Gibbs growled.

* * *

_Please, I beg you to forgive me if you find that in the story you see Emma's name put in as Holly. When I originally wrote this story, Emma was named Holly. But, I changed it because I was afraid people would confuse Holly (Emma) with Hollis Mann. Many people confuse Hollis with Holly as it is so I figured I would save myself that problem._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You're all fine. No major injuries" Ducky said, after checking them over. "You were really lucky he had it on a timer"

"Yeah, Duck" Gibbs said, standing up from the table. "Where did they take the Bomb?"

"Abby has it" Jenny said, from where she was standing by the wall.

Gibbs was gone before Ducky or Jenny could say anything else. The team followed. Gibbs barged into Abby's Lab. She saw him and threw her arms around him. "OH, GIBBS! I was really worried!"

"We're fine, Abs" Gibbs said, hugging her. "Did you find anything with the bomb?"

"A note, actually" Abby said, pulling it up on the computer. "I scanned it in and used some digital-"

"Is it readable, Abby?" Gibbs asked, impatient.

Abby nodded, "Some" She sent it to the plasma. Gibbs walked over, as the team came in.

_Dear NCIS (More specifically Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, if you survived my bomb), _

_I am writing to help you all along a little. I won't tell you who I am or why I am doing this, but I assure you it wasn't a real attack on anyone at NCIS, or the bomb would not have been on a timer. I will tell this:_

_1-Daniel is dead because he failed his test. _

_2-His superior was never the real target. _

_3-You have twelve hours till the next bomb detonates._

_Oh, and Jethro…How's Emma? _

"The rest was too degraded from the bomb" Abby whispered, when the writing stopped at a burn line.

Jethro grabbed for his phone, as it rang. "Gibbs" he snapped.

"Emma Rendall is here to see you, Jethro" Jenny said. "I sent her down to Abby's lab"

Gibbs hung up and ran to the elevator. When it stopped and the doors opened, Emma was shocked to see him there. Gibbs wrapped her in his arms, pulling her to him. She pulled away after a moment, '_Are you alright? I heard about the bomb'_

"Forget about that bomb" Gibbs said, dragging her into Abby's lab, over to the plasma. "You're a target" he pointed to the screen.

Emma covered her mouth with her hand. "Why?" she whispered. Shocking those who had not yet heard her speak.

"I don't know" Gibbs said, "But you are not leaving this building till we find out"

'_What?! Jethro, NO!'_ Emma signed. '_I can't just sit around here while someone is trying to kill me!'_

"Besides, Gibbs" Abby added. "He was already able to get a bomb in here"

"Stay out unless you're helping Abby" Gibbs snapped.

"You can't just force her to stay here, Gibbs!" Abby said, taking no notice of him snapping at her. "She has every right to leave"

"Emma isn't going anywhere till I know this dirtbag is caught"

Emma slugged him in the arm. '_Abby's right. You cannot force me to stay here.'_

The team watched Gibbs to see what his response would be. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into Abby's office.

'_I will not have you leaving here and getting blown up before I can get this guy' _Gibbs signed.

'_Nothing is going to happen to me' _Emma signed back. '_I'll go to my brother's'_

'_I want you here where I can watch you'_

'_You don't want me here under your feet. I'd just be a distraction'_

'_You don't think me being worried about you will be a distraction?'_

'_For all you know this could all be to distract you from the real target'_

'_I'm not taking the chance that you really are the target'_

"What are they saying Abby?" Tony asked.

"He wants her to stay here" Abby translated their movements to the team.

'_Jethro' _Emma started, before Gibbs pulled her to him. He kissed her forcefully, pushing her into the wall between the door and the window.

"Are they-?" Tony started as the lab door opened and Jenny walked in.

"Where is Jethro?"

"Arguing with Emma" McGee said.

"About what?"

"Nothing" Gibbs said, coming out of the office with Emma. "She's changed her mind"

"About what?" Jenny asked.

"She's decided I was right about her staying here till we find the bomber" Gibbs pointed to the letter.

Jenny read it. "Well, we know the target…you have to tell Ben"

Emma's eyes got bigger. '_My brother, Ben?'_

Gibbs nodded.

'_He'll flip'_ Emma freaked. '_You can't tell him!'_

"I promised I keep him in the loop"

"Is there a problem?" Jenny asked.

"You can't tell my brother" Emma whispered.

"And why can't I tell him?" Jenny growled.

'_My brother will tear…anything and anyone, is his way, apart' _Emma took a step forward. As Abby spoke what she signed. _'You do not want Benjamin Rendall angry.'_

"We can't not tell him, Holly." Gibbs said, signing as he spoke. "He'll be even madder if we don't tell him now"

"_He'll blame you_" Emma signed. Abby repeated it in a whisper.

"Why would the Sergeant Major blame my agent for anything?" growled Jenny, flaying her arms and getting Emma's attention.

Emma signed slowly as Abby translated. "_Because, Director Shepard, Jethro is starting a relationship with me. How would you feel if your baby sister was to start dating a man you only know by reputation? Especially if his reputation was that of Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Besides, I am in trouble, it's a NCIS matter, and Jethro works here. Ben will blame Jethro for my being in trouble. He always lays blame for me being in trouble on someone else. He's my big brother' _Abby translated, word for word, as though she were reading a teleprompter.

"I'll deal with it" Gibbs said, starting away.

Emma jumped, grabbing his arm. "No, Jethro-" He cut her off with a harsh string of gesture that caused her to freeze. He pulled his arm back and left.

Even Jenny knew whatever he had said was hurtful by the crushed upset look on her face. She turned quickly and disappeared into Abby's office.

Jenny left too, heading after Gibbs to MTAC.

"What did he say to her, Abby?" Tony asked, turning to look at the Goth, only to find her wide-eyed. "Abs?"

"I can't believe he said that" she whispered.

"What?" McGee asked.

"He told her… 'This is an NCIS matter. I will decide who knows what. You will stay here and shut up. Like you said I don't need you under my feet and so stay out of my way.'"

The team looked at each other. "Gibbs wouldn't say that to her" Ziva whispered. "That is too harsh"

Tony shook his head before the team got to work. They had set to work using Abby's computers. McGee was at the computer under the main screen while Ziva and Tony worked the phones and computers in Abby's middle office. She didn't seem to mind too much, expect when Tony had attempted to remove a doll from his work space.

"How long much longer do we have?" Tony called after he got off a pointless phone call.

Abby checked her computer. "Six hours, twenty-seven minutes and a few seconds" she called out to him.

"Thanks Abs" Tony said, bitterly turning back to the phone and the list he had pulled up on the computer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"My sister is the target for SOB?" Benjamin Rendall said, his voice sharp over the intercom.

Gibbs nodded. Jenny stood beside him.

"I want to come to NCIS. I want to see my sister"

"We think it's best for everyone to stay where they are" Jenny said, taking a step forward. "Emma is plenty safe here"

"With all due respect, you already had one bomb allowed into NCIS, Director Shepard. So don't give me crap about it being safe enough for Emma." Ben was clearly not happy. "I want to see my sister"

Gibbs nodded, pulling out his phone. "I'll get her up here"

"You'd better, Special Agent Gibbs"

Jenny sent him a look that said 'she wasn't kidding when she said he'd be mad'.

* * *

Abby heard her phone ring. She ran to her main workstation and hit the speakerphone button. "Abby's Lab"

"I need Emma up in MTAC" Gibbs' voice commanded.

Abby leaned around the computer to see back into the office. From what she could see it looked like Emma was still pacing. "I don't know that you want to deal with her right now, Gibbs. She's really _really_ mad at you"

"I know, Abs" Gibbs sighed, an unhappy, clearly upset sort of sigh.

Unable to contain herself, Abby said, "I can't believe you said those things to her"

"Abby-" Gibbs started.

"Gibbs, that was way harsh" Abby scolded.

"I knew she'd stop talking if she got hurt" he said. "I've seen her do it before. Her trigger is emotional hurt. She shut's down"

"You shouldn't push your girlfriend's triggers like that, Gibbs"

"Just get her, Abby, please" He sounded pathetic when he said please.

"Hold on" Abby sighed, walking pass Ziva and Tony, who watched her, into her office. She paused at the door long enough to knock, out of habit rather than necessity, before whipping it open.

Emma turned, as Abby waved and signed, '_Hey'_.

'_Hello, Abby' _Emma signed, leaning against Abby's desk. She was clearly still mad but Abby wasn't holding it against her.

Abby stood rooted to the spot for a moment before signing, '_Gibbs needs you'_

Emma laughed, '_I bet he does'_

Smiling, Abby signed, '_That too. In fact, that would explain his crankiness...'_ Emma snorted. '_He needs you in MTAC. Just take the elevator to the top floor, you can't miss it.'_

Emma nodded, walking past Abby towards the door.

Grabbing her, Abby pulled Emma into a hug. As she let her go, Abby signed, '_He didn't mean it, Emma.'_

As Emma walked out of the office, Abby could hear her mutter, "I hope that's true"

Abby walked back out to her lab as the door slammed behind Emma. "Should I take that slam to mean that she's coming?" Gibbs' voice asked over the speakerphone.

Looking down at her phone, Abby was surprised he had waited. "Yes" she said, before hearing a click on the other line.

* * *

Emma knocked on MTAC door. Jenny, Gibbs and the operator turned, and with a nod from Special Agent Gibbs, the door was buzzed open. Allowing her access.

'_You wanted to see me, Special Agent Gibbs?_' Emma signed, taking a silent step into the room, as the door closed behind her.

'_Don't 'Special Agent Gibbs' me, Emma Rendall' _Gibbs signed, stepping so his body was between Emma and the screen (and Benjamin Rendall). He grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door, saying, "Be right back" to Jenny and Ben.

The moment he was facing her outside MTAC, she signed, '_What would you prefer I call you? Bastard? I'm sure that applies correctly.' _

Gibbs snorted and gave a full smile. '_Yeah, now you get it'_ He reached for her but she slapped his hand. '_Don't. I knew you'd stop flipping out when you got hurt, Emma. It's what you do. You run away to be by yourself.' _

Emma crossed her arms. '_You used our familiarity against me'_

'_I'm not trying to hurt you' _Gibbs reached for her shoulders and this time she let him. '_I didn't mean it. I just needed you to stop.' _Emma nodded, slowly. He raised her chin and said, "I'll make it up to you."

Emma snorted, before he kissed her forehead and opened the door to MTAC.

Jenny turned to look at them, "Now that you've kissed and made up. Can we get this over with?"

'_Hello, Ben' _Emma signed, as Gibbs stood just behind her. Jenny was still standing off to one side where she had been when she and Gibbs had talked to Ben.

'_Are you alright?' _

'_I'm fine'_ Emma signed.

Jenny pulled Gibbs off to one side as the siblings talked. "What, Jen?" Gibbs asked, in a whispered, looking down at the clearly determined red-head.

"You told me that Emma Rendall had nothing to do with this case, Jethro" she whispered back, her eyes flashing with anger.

"She didn't"

"But now she does"

"So?" Gibbs said, watching her.

"She's involved now because of you, Jethro" Jenny said, her voice sharp even though it was a whisper. "If you hadn't decided you wanted ex-wife number four, she wouldn't be the target"

Gibbs' jaw tightened just a hair, but Jenny saw. "She could have been a target before"

"So you're staying that you lied before when you said she wasn't involved"

"Don't twist my words around, Jen" Gibbs voice was deadly calm.

"Either you lied to me about her being involved or you got her involved" Jenny said, her voice also deadly calm.

"Neither" Gibbs said, turning from her.

Emma was watching, her mouth set firmly in a line. She signed, '_He wants to talk to you'_

"Yes, Sergeant Major?" Gibbs said, walking back over to the screen, followed by Jenny. Neither appeared happy, both Emma and Ben could see that.

"Will you watch out for my sister for me?" Ben asked.

"NCIS will-" Jenny started, trying to take charge.

"I want _your _word, Special Agent Gibbs, that you will personally keep my sister safe from harm" Ben said, cutting Jenny off.

'_Ben, I can take care of myself'_ Emma signed, sharply.

Gibbs glanced at Emma, who didn't appear happy that her brother wanted her to have a protector, and then Jenny, who clearly wasn't happy that Benjamin Rendall wasn't asking for NCIS's help but that of Jethro Gibbs. Finally Gibbs looked up at the screen, and Ben Rendall. "I will do by best"

"I have to go, but call me the moment you know anything" Ben's line cut.

Gibbs took Emma's arm and left Jenny standing in MTAC, fuming.

As the elevator closed around them, Emma asked, _'So what now? I've managed to get you into trouble with your boss and my brother'_

'_Don't!'_ he signed, sharply. '_Don't blame yourself'_

'_I'd blame you but…you almost apologized for being such a-'_ She stopped and looked at him.

"Bastard?" Gibbs offered.

'_Yes,_' she said, a slight smile on her lips. _'And I know how apologizing is against your rules.' _

"Emma-"

She ignored him. _'And I know that I probably shouldn't have been telling you how to do your job.'_

"Emma -"

She continued. '_What I am trying to say is, I'm sor-'_

Gibbs grabbed her arms. "Emma," he said. "Don't apologize…"

"It's a sign of weakness" she said as he did.

When Gibbs released her hands, she signed, _'But don't you like to play the hero to the damsel in distress?'_

"I'll manage with without you being weak"

'_You really don't think I am_' she signed. She was clearly surprised that he really thought she was strong. He had clearly misjudged her, she thought.

"No" he said, just as the doors opened. "No, I really don't"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Time went by very slowly, even with the team working their tails off trying to find this guy. No luck was found. When the deadline came along, they team still hadn't found anything that could be remotely helpful.

Gibbs couldn't help himself, he grabbed Emma and tugged her to him. He held her tight, as the deadline hit and pasted.

Emma's eyes watched the clock. '_What does that mean?'_ She asked, after the deadline had come and gone. '_We didn't hear anything'_

Right on cue, the phone in the lab began to ring. Abby leaned forward slowly and hit the button. "Lab" she said.

"A bomb just blew up Stephen Randell's home" Jenny whispered. After a short pause, she added. "He was home. He didn't survive"

Everyone turned to looked at Emma, who thanks to her deafness, had no idea what had happened. '_What?'_ She signed, when she noticed Abby looked green.

Abby couldn't respond.

Emma got worried. She turned to looked at Gibbs. '_Jethro?'_

Gibbs whispered, slowly. "Stephen"

'_No' _Emma said, shaking her head. She took a step back. '_No. Jethro, tell me your joking. Please.' _Gibbs didn't respond. '_Is he alive?'_

'_I'm sorry, Emma'_ Gibbs signed.

Emma began to sob and Gibbs gathered her to him. He rested his chin on her head as she buried her face in his chest. She shook violently but Gibbs didn't let go.

"Sergeant Major Rendall is on his way" Jenny added, clearly hearing that the message had been delivered to Holly. The line cut.

Gibbs tugged Emma gently off. She looked at him with red rimmed eyes. '_Your brother is on his way.'_

'_This is your fault' _Emma signed, her sadness turning to anger. '_I told I wasn't the target. I told you that I was just a distraction. If you had listened to me…'_

'_It wouldn't have changed a thing' _Gibbs signed, unfazed by her anger.

Abby stepped into Emma's line of sight. '_I'm sorry, Emma. But getting angry with Gibbs isn't going to bring your brother back or find the guy who did this.'_

Emma nodded. '_You're right, Abby' _She looked up at Gibbs. '_Forgive me, Jethro.'_

"Of course" Gibbs whispered, hugging her again.

It was only a few minutes before the elevator doors could be heard opening in the hall. Benjamin Rendall came into the room and immediately went to Emma, hugging her as tight as he could.

Gibbs stepped back away from them. He went to stand next to his team.

Benjamin turned slightly to look at Gibbs.

"I'm very sorry for you loss" Gibbs whispered, not taking his eyes off Emma.

"I want to take my family and leave but I know that won't help. You have everything at my disposable to catch this Bastard." He pulled away and looked at Emma. He turned to say something but Gibbs cut him off.

"I won't let anything happen to Emma"

Benjamin nodded. "Alright. I have to…" He sighed. "I have to tell Makayla."

Emma's eyes filled with tears again. '_Tell her I'm sorry, Ben_'

'_Of course, Em'_ He kissed her cheek. "Catch this SOB…if for no one than for her" He pointed to Emma, who had stepped up next to Gibbs. With this Benjamin left.

Gibbs looked down at Emma, who was looking up at him. '_So, shall we catch this murdering bastard?' _Her eyes shined with tears.

'_I'll catch this guy' _Gibbs corrected her. '_You'll stay safe'_

_

* * *

_

Gibbs appeared back in the lab late that night. Everyone was working hard and Holly was pacing a far corner. She looked up and asked, '_Can I go home?'_

'_We can go home'_

'_We? Home?' _Emma was confused. '_What do you mean?'_

'_You're coming home with me'_ Gibbs walked into the other room and said, "Go home"

"But Boss shouldn't we-" McGee began.

Gibbs cuts off. "We are not going to get anywhere tonight"

Ziva and Tony nodded. They collect their stuff and leave, followed closely by McGee.

Abby was the last one, still typing away on her computer. "Abby, go home"

"Gibbs, I can't," Abby turned to him, pointing at Emma, who is standing in the doorway. "I have to find this guy for…for Stephen."

"Abby, you need to sleep or you won't be helping find anybody."

"Gibbs" She looks at him, strait on. "I have to find him."

"You think I don't feel the same way?"

Abby turned back to her computer. Gibbs sighs. He walks past Emma, who grabs his arm. '_She won't go home?'_

'_She wants to find this guy. For you, and for Stephen.'_

Emma looks down for a moment before walking slowly up behind Abby. She puts a hand on Abby's shoulder.

"Gibbs, I said no-" Abby turned and stopped, realizing who is behind her. '_Emma'_

'_Go home, Abby. Please' _

'_I can-"_

'_You need sleep' _Emma pulled Abby up. '_Go home'_

Abby finally nodded. '_Fine. But I'll be back by five tomorrow.'_

'_Fair enough'_ With that Emma turned and left with Gibbs.

Once they were in the elevator Gibbs said, '_I'm surprised you won'_

'_Abby just needs to know that she can sleep and not be disrespecting me or-' _She stopped before saying her brother's name. Her eyes filled with tears.

Gibbs wrapped her in his arms, holding her close. The doors stood open for a moment and closed without either moving. Once she had stopped crying, he headed the elevator down to the lower level. He then led her to his car.

'_So you're taking me home?' _

'_No' _Gibbs pressed the button on his key ring. '_You're coming home with me'_

'_But I don't have anything of mine at your house'_

'_We'll manage' _

Emma could tell that this was Gibbs' way of coping so she nodded and climbed into his car.

* * *

_Forgive me, I know it's been a while. I...I was busy. I'll try to better about updating. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The clock read two-thirty AM. Emma rolled over in Gibbs' bed, which he had insisted she use. She even invited him to share the bed but he said he'd take the couch.

Climbing out of the bed, Emma stumbled down the hall. She went down to the living room. On the couch was the blanket and pillow Gibbs had pulled out of the closet but the man himself was nowhere in sight.

Emma tried the door that she assumed lead to the basement, after searching everywhere she could think of finding him.

Gibbs looked up as he saw Emma coming down the stairs.

'_I found you' _Emma signed, with a smile. She walked over to him, eying the boat.

'_What are you doing up?' _ Gibbs asked, setting down the sander.

'_I could ask you the same thing.'_

'_I was thinking'_

Emma smiled. _'That's trouble' _

Gibbs smiled back. "Yeah" He laughed. '_Couldn't you sleep?'_

'_I did for a while' _She shuddered. _'Bad dreams'_

Gibbs walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Stephen was my brother. But the others he killed, they had nothing to do with me or you. Why?"

Gibbs pulled back. _'I've been wondering that all night'_

Emma nodded, walking around him to the boat. '_I see the boat fetish runs deep with you_'

'_It's not a fetish' _

'_Whatever you call it' _She picked up the sander and began to run in gently across the wood.

Gibbs walked up behind her, noticing that she appeared to actually know what she was doing. He stood behind her, watching for a long minute. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Emma tilted her head to the side. "fetish" she muttered.

Gibbs took the tool away from her and turned her around to face him. He kissed her gently.

Her hands suddenly appeared between them. '_I think I'm a little old for a quickie on the basement floor, Jethro. I would feel it in the morning.'_

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh. He kissed her cheek. "Not tonight" he said, picking up the sander.

Emma nodded and walked over to the workbench. She picked up the spare sander and went to work on the far end of the bed.

Gibbs watched her for a moment. '_Emma,__ you should go back to sleep'_

'_Jethro, I don't want to deal with another nightmare.' _

Gibbs watched Emma as she worked careful on the board in front of her. "Come on" He tapped the boat to get her attention. _'Let's go to bed'_

'_You don't have to…'_

Gibbs smiled. "Come on" He waved her to him, then together they headed up stairs. They climbed into bed together. Holly curled up against Gibbs' side, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Emma woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She smiled a moment before climbing out of bed and heading downstairs. Gibbs turned, hearing her coming. _'Coffee?'_

Nodding Emma asked, '_What time is it?'_

Gibbs handed her the mug, then signed, '_Around 6:30 am'_

'_What?'_ Emma set her cup down quickly. '_I'm going to be late for work!'_

'_Don't worry, I've got it worked out' _Gibbs signed, before putting a few pancakes on a plate and sliding them over to her, with a fork. '_Your boss said she heard what happened to your brother and you can have as long as you need. I told her you'd be out all week.'_

'_What_?' She snapped, '_Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a substitute to teach deaf children?!'_

He sighed, staying silent for a minute. '_Finish eating and I'll take you to work' _

'_What?' _She looked, shocked at how easy persuading him had been.

'_Well the director wanted me to keep you indoors in a secure location but we should be able to continue with life as usual.' _

Emma looked over at him, then started eating the pancakes. '_These are really good'_

'_I'm glad because I don't normally cook'_

Emma laughed. '_Why am I not surprised?'_

'_Oh, Tony dropped by around an hour ago with some clothes from your house'_

'_You let Tony go to my house'_

'_I didn't have a whole lot of choices. He lives the closest to you and we only just got the all clear on your house' _Gibbs shrugged. '_I'm sure your house is fine'_

Emma nodded, she walked over and picked up the black bag pack on the floor. Gibbs nodded when she held it up. She walked to the bathroom, and was back as Gibbs finished cleaning the kitchen. He turned and nearly laughed. Her hair was pinned up in a way he hadn't seen it and her clothes were very business causal. She had the teacher vibe. '_Ready'_

'_Alright'_ Gibbs collected his things and they walked out. Her car was still at NCIS so Gibbs drove his car. They drove in silence and Emma jumped out of the car when he parked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'_I'm going to be late' _Emma signed, trying to run and not fall in her heels. Gibbs jogged slightly to catch up as she opened the door to the school. A lot of kids were playing on the play ground but it was strangely quiet for a school.

The office was nearly empty when Emma lead him in. '_Is Allison is yet, Natalie?'_

'_Yes, she expected you to call in today' _Natalie eyed Gibbs with a strange look.

Emma waved Gibbs closer. '_This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, special agent with NCIS. He's going to be my shadow for a while.'_

Natalie smiled, '_He's gorgeous_'

Emma laughed, while Gibbs turned his back to hide his smile and to scan the hall. '_He knows ASL, Nat!'_

Natalie blushed fuchsia. "oops"

'_Can I get a semi-permanent pass so no one is confused by his presence?' _Emma glanced behind herself to find that Gibbs was right there.

Allison Xander, principle of The Laurent Clerc School for the Deaf and Hearing Impaired, walked out of her office. '_Emma, I'm surprised to see you.'_ Upon seeing Gibbs, she added, '_And you are?' _

'_Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ma'am' _Gibbs signed.

"Special Agent? With whom?" Allison asked, knowing that if he was special agent anything he would need to be able to hear her.

"NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service" Gibbs said, smiling slightly. "I'm on protection detail for Ms. Rendall."

"Protection detail?" Allison eyes widen. "Is this because of what happened to her brother? If she's in danger, should she be near the children?"

"We are just covering our bases. We doubt Ms. Rendall is in any danger"

Allison nodded, then turned to Emma. '_I'm sorry, Emma'_

'_Thank you' _Emma said, as lights began to flash around the room and in the hall.

"What?" Gibbs looked confused.

'_They wouldn't hear bells, now would they?' _Emma joked, grabbing his arm. She pinned the badge that read Visitor to his jacket. '_Come on'_

Gibbs nodded to the two remaining women and followed Emma Holly down a few hall before stopping in front of a classroom. '_I may use you'_

An eyebrow raised, as Gibbs looked down at her. '_How so?'_

'_These kids have a tendency to be nervous around the hearing'_

"_Ah"_ Gibbs nodded, then he smiled. '_Use away'_

Emma grabbed his belt and tugged him to her. She kissed him. '_Special Agent Gibbs'_

'_Ms. Rendall' _A smile played on his lips as she pulled the door open.

'_Good morning class' _Emma signed setting her stuff down on her desk. Gibbs stood the door, slightly unsure. '_Class, this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. Can you say hello?_'

The class repeated the hello and Gibbs responded.

'_Class, can you go around and tell Special Agent Gibbs your first name and then you may ask him any questions you'd like.' _

The class was small, only seven kids. The first student was a little blonde girl, '_My name is Beth. You're really a special agent? Like FBI? Or like James Bond?' _

Gibbs smiles, glancing at Emma, who was smiling at the girl. Then turning to look at him, and waved. '_Yes, I really am a special agent. But I'm defiantly more like FBI then James Bond. I am with a agency called NCIS, or Naval Criminal Investigative Service.'_

Emma nodded, '_Good question. Amy, why don't you go?'_

A little brunette blushed brightly. '_I'm Amy_' She paused, looking at Emma who nodded and signed, 'question.' '_Can you…hear?' _

Gibbs looked at Emma, who nodded. '_Yes'_

The class shifted. A boy with dark black hair and glances, signed, '_I'm Michael. Do you have a gun?'_

One of the little girls that Gibbs had yet heard the name of signed, 'boys' to Beth.

Gibbs nodded, '_Yes'_

'_Can I see it?' _Michael asked.

Gibbs looked again at Emma, who shrugged, '_Up to you.'_ Reaching behind him, pulled out his sig. Michael stood as did the little boy to his right, but Emma stopped him with a single movement. '_Could you remove the clip a moment Jethro?'_

Gibbs smiled, pulling the clip out and checking the chamber. He put the clip and single bullet into Emma's hand.

'_Ms. Emma_'?' the little girl who had signed to Beth signed.

'_Yes, Karen' _Emma said.

'_Have you ever shot a gun?' _

Emma smiled and nodded, '_My father and my brothers are-' _She stopped and swallowed.

'_In the military' _Gibbs finished for her. He walked over to where Michael and his friend sat and knelt beside them, showing them the weapon.

'_I'm Scott' _Michael's friend said, looking up at Gibbs. '_Have you shot anyone?' _

Gibbs nodded, '_yes, but they were bad guys' _

'_Cool' _Michael and Scott signed together.

A little redheaded girl came walking over and tugged on Gibbs shirt. He had a flash of his own daughter then he was back looking at the girl before him. '_I'm Emily. I was wondering why you were here. Ms. __Emma__ usually tells us if someone's coming but she didn't tell us about you.'_

'_It was a surprise' _

'_My daddy said that Ms. __Emma__'s brother was killed yesterday. Is that why you here? To protect her?' _Emily looked Gibbs straight on. Emma blinked, her eyes filling with tears. When Gibbs turned to look so did Emily.

'_Don't cry Ms. __Emma__.' _Emily signed frantically, rushing up to Emma, and hugging her waist. '_I didn't mean to make you cry'_

Emma put her hand on Emily's head, allowing the girl to hug her. The girl signed, '_I'm sorry,' _as she cried

Emma knelt down, keeping the girl at a distance and signed, after tucking the clip into her pocket, '_It's not you fault. But yes, my brother was killed yesterday and Special Agent Gibbs is here to protect me.'_

'_Who would want to hurt you Ms. __Emma__?' _the last little boy in the room signed.

'_We don't know, Ryan' _Emma signed back, '_Why don't you all sit down and we'll work on your math.' _Gibbs laughed as the whole class silently grumbled but obeyed. He walked up to Emma who handed him his clip and the single bullet from her pocket.

* * *

I had fun with this random scene so I hope you have a least a little bit of fun reading it.

FYI: I do know that it probably would never happen that someone could pull out a gun a show it to children, especially in a school setting, without getting permission from the parents or being seriously getting in trouble later. That being said, my response it, in this plot world I rule and there in...I can do what I want.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'_That was fun' _Gibbs joked as Emma lead the way out to his car.

Emma stopped by his side of the car, he walked closer. She tugged him closer by the belt, causing him to laugh. They kissed gently. '_Thank you'_

Gibbs nibbled Emma's supple lower lip. He enjoyed her touch; her fingers were drawing little shapes all over his back. After a moment he decided he didn't just enjoy her touch, he needed it. "Emma" he whispered.

Emma smiled. _'Gibbs, let's go home'_

'_We need to make a stop at NCIS'_ He said, torn between relief at having to step back to sign, and annoyance at the distance.

Emma smiled, sliding into the passenger seat. Gibbs shut the door for her and leaned against it a moment, before walking around the car and getting in. She rested back on the head rest.

'_Tired?'_ Gibbs signed, before taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Emma smiled, nodding slightly.

Gibbs tucked the key into the ignition. The car roared to life and he pulled out; headed for NCIS. About half-way there, Gibbs glanced at Emma. Her eyes were closed tight. He guessed she was probably dreaming, and he grabbed her hand, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. She relaxed back into sleep, and Gibbs held her hand the rest of the way.

The NCIS parking lot was pretty much empty. Ducky's vintage Austin Martin, Abby's Hearse, Tony's mustang, McGee's Porsche Boxster, and Ziva's Mini Cooper, were the only cars in the whole lot. Pulling into the parking space closest to the elevator, he looked over at Emma. She was still down for the count. Debating about walking her, Gibbs decided against it and walked around the car. He lifted her into his arms, effortlessly and kicked the door shut. Carrying her to the elevator, he leaned down slightly to the scanner. The doors opened and he used his elbow to press the button for Abby's lab.

Abby looked up as Gibbs walked in. "Gibbs! I missed you today. Tony brought me a Caf-Pow! so it wasn't all bad but-" She stopped, noticing Emma. "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping, Abs" Gibbs said, flinching at Abby's high pitched tone. He walked over to Abby's futon, pausing ask if to ask permission to set Emma there.

"Of course" Abby said, rushing over and grabbing Bert from her desk. She waited till Gibbs had laid Emma down then tugged Bert into her arms. She smiled at Gibbs who fought not to roll his eyes.

"What do you got for me, Abs?" Gibbs said, pulling Abby over to her computer.

"We have a new note from our mystery killer" Abby said, pulling it up on the plasma. Gibbs walked over as she added, "It only just came in but so far I would say this guy only leaves the clues he wants us to fine. I doubt we'll find anything worthwhile on it."

"Can you make that bigger Abs?" Gibbs asked, straining to see the words on the image.

"Of course" Abby clicked a few keys and the image enlarged.

_Dear Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, _

_I have a question for you, why did you stop? She was more than willing, but you decided not to. Are you losing that drive, old man?_

Gibbs skin crawled at the thought of this psycho watching them. "Who's seen this?"

"Just the team"

Gibbs turned back.

_You clearly didn't find me or poor Stephen wouldn't be in your morgue right now. Shame for someone with so much potential to die so young. Ah, well, onto business. _

_My next clues: 1. The first attacks weren't the point. 2. I'm just getting started. _

_You have 24 hours. Best of luck. _

_-Your Bomber_

"He gave us nothing" Tony grumbled, appearing with the rest of the team. "His clues aren't good clues"

"What does he mean by first attacks?" Gibbs grumbled. "Which ones?"

"She alright?" McGee asked, nodding to Emma.

"She didn't sleep well last night" Gibbs said, looking over at her. Her hair was spilling over the edge of the futon.

"We need a time line" Gibbs turned to Abby, who was already clicking away. On the plasma appeared a digital time line of the case.

"Wait" McGee said, suddenly. The others turned to face him, expectantly. "When the bomb blew up the academy, killing Collins, where was Emma supposed to meet her brother?"

Gibbs looked confused. "I don't know"

"We know the attack on the Chief Petty officer wasn't a real attack. It was a test on Collins, which he failed, leading to the second bombing, where Collins was killed" McGee said. "What if those are the two 'first attacks' that weren't the point. What if the first real attack was on us."

"That's too many 'what if's' for my liking" Gibbs growled.

"What if the attack on us wasn't the point?" Ziva asked. "Perhaps, it was a way to get us off the trail or on the trail he wanted us to follow. Perhaps, Stephen was the target"

"But he said, he's just getting started" Tony said.

"Which means" McGee added, "Benjamin's next"

"Or…" Ziva said, as the whole room turned and looked at Emma's sleeping form.

"Not while I'm around" Gibbs growled, avoiding the saying 'over my dead body'. "We need to find this dirtbag."

Emma sat bolt upright suddenly, draw back everyone's attention. She began frantic sighing, though her eyes were closed.

"What's she saying?" Tony asked, confused and concerned.

"Stop" Gibbs said, rushing over to her.

"What?" McGee asked, confused.

"She's begging" Abby whispered, "'Stop, please, don't. Stop, please, don't'"

Gibbs grabbed Emma's hands, which only caused her to freak out. Gibbs pulled her close to him, stroking her back gently as she struggled for a moment, then went limp. After a minute she lifted her head. '_Nightmare_' she sighed, before huddling closer.

'_I know, I know_' Gibbs sighed, hugging her close.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The twenty-four hours were nearly up and so far they knew nothing, and had gotten nowhere. The only thing they managed to do was to collect all of the Rendall family together in the conference room.

The team entered, to many questioning gazes.

"Why are we here?" Benjamin growled, standing in his uniform next to a pretty brunette. Next to them were three teenagers, one girl and two boys. Both boys looked much like their father and uncle but the girl looked like Emma. Next to them was an older woman; a young blonde with watery looking eyes; and an older man.

"Special Agent Gibbs will be here soon" Tony said, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"My daughter" the older man at the end of the table. Tony opened his mouth to respond when the door opened.

Gibbs waved Emma in and shut it behind them.

"Agent Gibbs, what are we all doing here?" Benjamin growled again.

"We do not know which of you will be the target" Gibbs said, his hand still on Emma's back, as she stood beside him.

"What?"the older man said, stand up.

'_Daddy, calm down' _Emma sighed. '_Daddy, Jethro Gibbs. Jethro, Christopher Rendall_.'

Christopher's eyebrow rose. '_**Jethro**, Emma?'_

Emma shrugged, turning her head away.

"We have reason to believe that Emma and Benjamin will be the target of this bomber" Gibbs said. "But unfortunately this bastard is cruel and we don't know who, for sure, he's going after."

"You're serious?" the blonde cried. "He's not done with us yet?"

'_Makalya'_ Emma cried, rushing around the table to hug her. Makalya threw her arms around Emma and sobbed on her shoulders, as they held each other.

"Makalya Nelson" Christopher whispered to Gibbs. "Stephen's fiancée"

"I'm terribly sorry for all your loses" Gibbs said, "But I can't let any of you leave till we figure this out"

"We can't leave, at all?" one of the teenage boys snapped.

"Logan" Benjamin growled. He turned to Gibbs. "I know you mean for the best by keeping us here but, I have a job to complete, Special Agent Gibbs."

"I know, Sergeant major but I can't take that chance" Gibbs said. "I need you to stay here till we can catch this guy"

"And how long is this going to take?" the older woman, beside Makayla and Emma, asked.

"He won't be able to say, Emily" Christopher said, flopping down in the chair next to Emma and Makayla. "We have to let them do their job"

Gibbs smiled. "Much appreciated" He nodded to his team, sending them out. He started to follow before he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Emma holding his shirt sleeve in one hand. '_Emma…'_

'_Can I talk to you? Privately?' _Emma asked. '_Just for a minute'_

Gibbs nodded, ushering her out of to the hall. She stopped but he tugged her over to another door, pushing her into the stairwell. She turned to face him, but Gibbs pushed her back against the wall. He kissed her gently but firmly. Not demanding, but yet somewhat desperate. His hands were on either side on her hip, flat on the wall, more helping to pin her there than anything else.

"Jethro" Emma whispered, sounding slightly apprehensive.

Gibbs pulled back enough to look down at her, "Can you read my lips?"Emma nodded. "I don't know where this will go, if anywhere. I don't know a lot of things right now. But I know that I want you around. I know that I have let too many women that I loved get away. I feel something for you. I think I want to see if it will go anywhere."

Emma waited, and then nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into his hair. He shuddered slightly. "Sensitive" she whispered, a small smile on her lips.

With a rare grin, Gibbs muttered, "You have no idea."

"You need get solve this case" Emma whispered, watching him. "And right now I'm a distraction"

"A very attractive distraction" Gibbs said.

"Now, don't you sound like Tony"

Gibbs slide his hands behind her, palms flat on his her lower back. "I'm more selective"

"Which is why you have better chances than he does" She raked her fingers over his scalp again. "Go solve your case. I'll be waiting"

Gibbs shivered under her fingers, before kissing her. He took her hand and led her back to the conference room where he left her.

Emma turned to find her family waiting for her. '_How well do you know, Special Agent Gibbs, Emmalyn?' _

She tried to think of how to respond but didn't have the chance. Benjamin jumped in for her. "Dad, she's a big girl. She knows what she's doing."

"Did you know about this, Benjamin?" Christopher asked.

"It's not been going on long" Benjamin said. "They met at the academy bombing"

"You were there, Emma?!" Christopher snapped turning on his daughter.

'_Daddy, relax, please. Jethro knows what he's doing'_ Emma signed slowly. '_He'll find this guy'_

'_I'm more worried about you' _Christopher signed, before running a hand through his hair.

'_No, you're not'_ Emma sighed, standing up quickly. '_You're just choosing to focus on a problem that you think you can solve. This doesn't need solving. It's not the point right now. Besides that, Ben is right, I am a big girl. I can take care of myself! This bomber is who we need to worry about. If you want a problem to solve, worry about that!' _She stormed over to the window, glaring out, her arms crossed over her chest.

Christopher sighed, sitting down at the conference table. "We're stuck till this bastard is brought to justice"

"Let's hope this Gibbs is as good as Aunt Em thinks he is" the other teenage boy said, leaning his head down onto the table.

"Agent Gibbs is a good man, Ethan" Benjamin said. "He was a marine."

"Yeah, that alone makes him a good man" Logan grumbles.

"Just because you don't want to be a marine, Logan, doesn't mean you have to be rude" Benjamin's wife, Allison whispered.

The redheaded teenager reached over and tugged on Emma's sleeve. Emma turned looking down at her. '_Aunt Em, how did you meet that man, Agent Gibbs?' _she asked, causing Emma to smile.

'_He rushed to check on me, after the bomb went off. He was afraid that I been hurt. He told me to wait to talk to him. Then he dropped me off with Abby here' _Emma laughed.

'_Who's Abby?' _the girl asked.

'_Their forensic tech'_ Emma smiled. '_You'd like her Isa' _

'_Can I meet her?'_

'_Depends if they'll let me out of here' _Emma said, though she guessed that if she were to ask Gibbs would let her. She flipped open her cell but texted Abby. _Hey, save me. We're in the conference room. Can we(niece and I) come go for a visit? – Emma_

'_So do you really like him?' _the girl smiled. She was a funny combination. She dressed like Abby, black from head to toe but she was also a fluffy pink pony girl. She was a hopeless romantic too.

'_I like him, Isa' _Emma grabbed for her phone it buzzed. _Gibbs says you guys can come down. No leaving the building/tell him where you're going/ect. _

Emma grabbed her neice's arms, starting for the door.

'_Where you guys going?_' Benjamin asked.

'_To meet Abby, the lab tech__. She's Aunt Em's friend__'_ Isa signed, before rushing after her aunt.

Benjamin rolled his eyes, ignoring them as the door shut behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The two red head rushed over to the elevator. The team looked up and noticed them as they headed from the door to the elevator.

"Who's the younger one?" Tony asked, turning around to get a better look.

"Don't even think about it, DiNozzo" Gibbs growled, watching them. He should tell Tony off for being distracted but he knew he'd be a hypocrite if he did since he couldn't stop watching Emma either. "That's her niece. Way too young for you."

"How young is too young boss?" Tony stood to watch them better as they got into the elevator.

"Not legal, DiNozzo" Gibbs snapped, pulling his gaze back to the work at hand. "Get back to work"

* * *

Emma showed Isa down stairs to Abby's lab. Abby smiled when she saw them. '_Hey!'_

'_Hello, Abby' _Emma signed, leading her niece over to the table by Abby. '_Abby, Isabella. Isa, Abby' _

'_Nice to meet you?' _Abby signed.

'_You too' _Isabella sighed back.

'_Too take care of any possible confusion' _Emma signed, more to Abby then Isabella. '_Isabella is deaf. She was born with the same genetic defect that caused my deafness. Non-syndromic deafness. It's a genetic disease that runs in families. It's rare; in fact, we are one of the only families to have it in the Washington D.C.' _

Abby nodded. She understood having a deaf relative, but at least Isabella had her aunt who understood. '_So, Gibbs' got you all trapped here?'_

'_till he figures out something better or he catches this guy' _Emma chuckled, leaning against Abby's island counter.

'_He'll do his very best, and with Gibbs, he's the best of best' _Abby smiled, heading over to her mass-spectrometer which was beeping.

Isabella and Abby 'chatted' away while Abby worked. It was a weird conversation, since Abby had to split her attention and try to talk with her hands while using them for her work but she managed, and found that she enjoy the company. Isabella really was a mini version of herself and it was fun to listen to her.

Emma leaned against the wall. She put her input into the conversation when appropriate but kept quiet most of the time.

A few hours passed and Gibbs, with Tony on his tail, arrived to see if Abby had anything new.

"Whatcha got for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked, though his eyes were Emma.

Isabella moved quickly from the two agent's path and rushed to stand beside her aunt. Tony watched her move but Gibbs caught him upside the back of the head with a resounding smack. "Sorry, boss"

Emma laughed, but Isabella seemed nervous. She looked at her aunt, so just smiled at her. '_Tony thinks you're cute'_

Isabella's eyes widened.

'_He's an idiot, ignore him' _Gibbs added, before turning to look at Abby, who was smirking.

Abby explained that she had managed to pull up a list of suspects who might want some or all of the Rendall family dead. Among the few, was man by the name of Matthew Caldwell. As they flicked through the cases, Emma rushed forward.

'_Go back, Abby' _She demanded. Abby did. Emma pointed at the screen. '_I remember him. He was a friend of my fathers, a marine buddy. They had a falling out when I was like twelve. Caldwell accused my father of not understand the pain that he felt. Caldwell's wife had died in a car crash a week before he was supposed to return home. He demanded that my father help him find the drunk driver, but my father refused. I remember the fight they had…_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**You owe me, Rendall" Caldwell yelled. Emma watched with her two older brothers from the top of the stairs, where at the bottom, their father and Matthew Caldwell stood arguing. Neither knew the three children were on the stairs. **_

"_**I understand what you're saying, Matt" Christopher said. "But tracking this guy down won't make anything better."**_

"_**I saved your ass, Chris" **_

"_**I can't do this for you. I have my family to think about too."**_

_**Caldwell growled, shoving Christopher into the wall. "You bastard. You owe me your life. She was my wife. How would you feel to lose your precious family? Your Emily?"**_

"_**They never did a thing to you, Caldwell" Christopher's voice was stone. **_

"_**If I have anything to say about this, you will feel my pain" **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Gibbs turned to look at Abby who was pulling up Matthew Caldwell's file.

"Only problem" Tony said. "Why did he wait so long?"

"Prison" Abby answered, "He was only released four months ago"

"He killed the drunk driver" Tony read, from the screen.

Gibbs gazed narrowed. He turned, stalking from the room. Tony rushed after him, sliding into the elevator just before the door shut."So we get find this guy?" he asked, standing as far away from Gibbs as he could in the confined space.

"We take the bastard down" Gibbs growled.

Ziva and McGee were waiting, ready the moment they got to the bullpen. Gibbs waved them into the elevator. "We got something, boss?" McGee asked, as he approached.

As the two slipped into the elevator, standing behind Gibbs, they heard a deep, snarl that sounded something like,"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Gibbs drove to Matthew Caldwell's last known address. The team all looked nausea as they got out. "Ziva, McGee, cover the back." As they ran around the little house, Gibbs headed for the front door, with Tony. His hand rested on his weapon as Tony knocked.

"Matthew Caldwell. FBI, open the door."

The door creaked open. "Hello, Special Agent Gibbs," a voice said. "You can come in."

Gibbs pulled his gun out, holding it at the ready, as he pushed the door open. He cleared the hall before moving to look into the living room. In the middle of the room was a man sitting in a chair. It took Gibbs a matter of seconds to see the bomb strapped to his chest. "DiNozzo, fall back."

Tony stood just behind him. "Boss?"

"Fall back, DiNozzo!" Gibbs felt Tony move back.

"How noble," Caldwell said, a smile playing at his lips. "Sacrifice yourself for them. Tell me, Agent Gibbs, are you doing it for her or for them?"

"You have three options here, Caldwell," Gibbs said, his gun aimed at the other man's forehead. "We both die, you die or neither of us do."

Caldwell chuckled. "How is that?"

"You can kill us both with that bomb, I can shoot you, or I can take you into custody."

"Do you want to kill me, Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes," Gibbs growled.

"But you won't," Caldwell whispered. "Would it help if I said, Emma's next?"

Gibbs felt his stomach twitch, a cross between a drop and a flutter. "No."

"That knee-jerk reaction that caused your back to straighten is a dead giveaway," Caldwell smiled. "You're afraid for her."

"Stop this," Gibbs growled.

"Did he mourn his son?" Caldwell asked, suddenly.

"Of course he did," Gibbs muttered.

"Would he have mourned her more?"

"I-I don't know."

"I knew I should have killed her, or her mother," Caldwell looked up. "She'll mourn you."

Gibbs only had a moment to jumped into the hall, putting one thin inner wall between himself and the bomb as Caldwell pressed the detonator. The building blew up.

Tony was blown into the street by the force of the bomb. He jumped up as quickly as he could, shock flooding him. McGee and Ziva came rushing around the building see him, clearly looking around for their boss.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked, jogging slightly, over to him.

"He was in the house," Tony whispered, his eyes locked on the pile of rumble that had been the house.

"He-He was in the house?" McGee repeated.

* * *

Emma was pacing when Ducky came rushing into the Lab. He was frantic, speaking so fast she could read his lips. Abby started to freak out too, she crying. Something was right but Emma couldn't understand what was going on. Abby grabbed the other woman's arm dragging her to the elevator. Ducky followed them. Isabella had gone upstairs shortly after Gibbs and team had left, so it was only the three of them.

'_What's going on?' _Emma frantically signed, her eyes darting between her two companions.

'_Caldwell blew himself up,' _Abby allowed.

'_There's more. There has to be more.' _Emma was getting more scared by the second.

'_Gibbs was in the house,'_ Abby signed, her fingers shaking. That was when Emma realized they had headed down to the parking lot.

'_You're going to visit him?' _

'_We're going to see him,' _Abby corrected, as Ducky lead them to his Vintage Austin Martin.

'_He's alive?'_

Abby looked at Emma. She nodded. Emma then began to cry, her body shaking. Abby, her own eyes filling with tears, helped get Emma into the car. Ducky was behind the wheel and, as soon as Abby's door closed, took off towards military hospital where he had received word that Gibbs would be delivered to.

The moment they arrive, Emma and Abby were out of the car. Emma beat Abby to the front desk. Abby called, "What room is Leroy Jethro Gibbs in?"

The nurse clearly wanted to stop them. She clicked away on the computer. "Only immediate relatives can see him right now."

Ducky, who had just walked up, and Abby said together; "She's his fiancé." They shot each other a look, before looking back at the nurse.

The nurse sighed, heavily. "He's being moved to room 460. His surgery went well. He's still in critical condition but stable for now."

Abby turned and relayed on the information. Emma looked torn. '_I can't leave you down here.'_

'_Emma, go to him,' _Abby signed, '_Don't leave him alone.'_

Emma nodded, rushing to the elevator. She found the room without much effort. She rested her palm against the door for a minute before pushing it open. The room held only one bed, and in that bed lay a battered and bandaged Jethro Gibbs. He really looked like a building had fallen on him. Emma covered her mouth with her hand. She knew she was sobbing; she could feel it. She rushed to the edge to the bed, holding his bandaged hand in hers. All she could do now was wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The team came into the waiting room and found Ducky and Abby in the corner. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" Tony asked, walking closer.

"Only immediate family can see him right now," Ducky said, looking up at them.

"So he's alone?" Ziva asked.

"No," Abby said, almost managing a smile. "We told the nurses that Emma was his fiancé so they'd let her in."

Tony snorted. "He'll probably like to know she's there for him."

"That she's safe," Ziva added, flopping down next to Ducky. McGee and Tony also found places to sit and wait, while Abby continued to pace.

"Has anyone heard from Jenny?" Ducky asked.

"She wants to be here but she feels obligate to see that the press and files are finished before she comes here," McGee said.

"She's afraid to be here with Emma," Tony whispered.

"Does her family know yet?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," McGee said, "They know what happened. They know Emma's here with him."

Abby nodded. "He deserves to have someone here for him." The others understood what she meant. They were all there for him, but he needed someone who could be there for him when he woke up...Someone who loved him.

* * *

Emma was sitting on his the edge of Gibbs hospital bed when the doctor came into the room. "Hello?" He seemed surprised to see her. "You are?"

She grabbed the pad she used to communicate with those who couldn't sign. _Emma Rendall, his fiancé. _ She felt a tug at her heart as she lied but she brushed it off. Gibbs didn't need to be alone when he woke up.

"Ah, deaf," The doctor muttered, nodding to her. He checked Gibbs over. "Has he woken up at all? Said anything?"

Emma shook her head, still holding Gibbs hand like a lifeline.

"You'll inform us if he does?" The doctor sent her a look. When she nodded again, the doctor left her alone. She laid her head down on his chest, crying for a while before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Pain was the first thing Gibbs noticed as he began to come around. He also felt a pressure on his chest. He wasn't dead, was he? No, he felt the pain. He knew he was still alive. But then why hadn't he been removed from the rubble. The pressure on his chest moved. His eyes popped open and he saw red. After a second he realized he knew that particular shade of red well.

"Emma," he managed in a whispered, his voice sounding horse and nearly silent to his own ears.

The head popped up, having felt the vibration in his chest. Her face was tear stained from crying and she had obvious fallen asleep; he could tell by the imprint of his bandage on her cheek.

Gibbs' mind whirled for a minute. "They let you in?"

She blushed, which confused Gibbs. She raised her hands after a minute. '_Abby and Ducky lied for me. Well, we all did.' _She paused. '_I'm your fiancé' _

He could tell by the way she was blushing, Gibbs knew she was serious. They had lied to get her in to him. He wasn't surprised that Abby, his team or even Ducky had lied, be he was a tad surprised at her blush, and at the fact that she had gone along with it.

"You wanted to be here," Gibbs said, sounding surprised.

Emma nodded. '_I didn't want you alone,' _She signed it. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth.

"Emma," Gibbs raised his hand, turning her to face him. "Emma" – He wanted to ask her what that piece of truth was but other words spilled out – "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Emma whispered. She reached for his call button, pressing it once. Starting to stand, she was pulled back to sit next to him but Gibbs' fingers caught in her belt loop. She smiled down at him.

The nurse appeared. "Special Agent Gibbs, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like a house fell on me," Gibbs said, without taking his eyes off Emma.

"I assume you do know this woman?" The nurse asked, a smile on her face.

Gibbs glanced at her. "She's my fiancée," He said, knowing Emma could read his lips.

The nurse nodded. "I'll get the doctor," She left them alone.

Emma turned to look at him again. He looked up at her. "That's the first time I've said that in a long time with shuddering." Emma snorted. "It's true," She nodded, smiling.

Gibbs put a hand behind her head, pulling her down to kiss him. The kiss deepened within seconds. Her lips parted and his tongued coxed hers out. She let a soft moan escape; only fueling his desire. He pulled her down with more force, holding her neck as his other hand, played with the helm of her top.

The doctor's appearance broke them apart. Gibbs pulled back, looking past Emma. She sat up, looking at the doctor, blushing a bright red. The doctor grinned slightly. "How are you feeling, Agent Gibbs?"

"Better by the minute," Gibbs said, giving Emma's right hand, which was on his chest, a squeeze.

"I bet," The doctor muttered, pulling out his stethoscope. "Come you move, Ms. Rendall? Just for a moment."

Gibbs held her hand all the way around the bed, not wanting to let her go.

The doctor smiled, watching them. "Alright. You're defiantly improving. Your vitals are stable and within norms."

'_Could the team see him?_' Emma signed. The doctor looked at Gibbs so repeated the question.

"For a short while," The doctor said, writing on Gibbs chart.

'_I'm going to go tell them they can come in,' _Emma jumped up, kissing his cheek and rushing from the room.

The doctor looked after her. "You're a lucky man, Agent Gibbs"

"Not the first time, I've been blown up," Gibbs said.

"Not what I meant," The doctor looked at him. "According to your file, you have been married four times. Divorced three. I hope you realize how special what you have with her is." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "That's all I have to say on that"

"Thank you for your concern, doctor," Gibbs said, trying not to sound agitated.

The team appeared following Emma. Gibbs held out a hand, calling Emma to him. She responded and he pulled her back to her place on the edge of the bed. The doctor smiled at the group before slipping out.

Ducky smiled, "How do you feel, Jethro?"

"Are you in pain?" Abby asked, rushing over, giving her a hug around Emma, who leaned away.

"Morphine, Abs," Gibbs said, as he watched her turn and crush Emma in a hug.

"So, case close, boss?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, DiNozzo" Gibbs asked, "Is the paperwork done?"

**FIN**

_**

* * *

**For all those who enjoyed this one, I do have sequel in the works. Wish me luck! _**  
**


End file.
